


星海征途—第一卷：永恒之门的首站

by Akarthus



Series: 星海征途 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Heavy BDSM, Human Trafficking, Master/Slave, Multi, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarthus/pseuds/Akarthus
Summary: 阿卡萨斯，一位龙裔和精灵混血的战舰舰长，来到了据说能通往未知宇宙的永恒之门。而在门的彼岸，又是什么样的事情在等着他呢？





	1. 第一章：起始，去往永恒之门

  第一章：起始，去往永恒之门

  “舰长大人，有来自赫尔墨提国防军发来的通讯请求，是否接通？” 战舰人工智能那冰冷的女声把正拿着一张照片发呆的阿卡萨斯吓了一跳。他把手中的相片放在了就在他面前的长桌上面，随后便从半躺的姿势坐直了起来。

  “赫尔墨提国防军发来的？接通吧...应该是边防巡逻队....” 阿卡萨斯稍微整理了一下身上的衣服。

  “通讯请求已接通。” 两位穿着赫尔墨提军装的年轻人出现在了阿卡萨斯面前的视频通讯里面。他们似乎也没有料到这时出现在他们面前的是以为非人族。白色的长发，精灵一样的长耳朵，还有脸上的和额头些许的鳞片无不表明了阿卡萨斯的身份：精灵与龙裔的混血。

  不过军人的素养还是让他们立刻压下了自己的惊讶，只见左边那位士兵对着阿卡萨斯敬了一个军礼，随后开口说道，“舰长先生，你现在进入了赫尔墨提帝国的管辖星域，而且您的战舰现在并没有在我们的几率上面进行登记。现在请您登记一下。”

  就在他说完之后，士兵小哥从军装上衣的口袋里面掏出一个类似身份证件一样的小卡片，然后放在了阿卡萨斯能看见的地方，“艾尔格斯·依修尼亚，赫尔墨提边防军第四十二舰队第117分队指挥官，军衔少尉，军号XMCS-14927，请求对您的战舰进行第三阶段扫描。”

  阿卡萨斯楞了一下，他还以为赫尔墨提的军人都挺无礼的，倒是没想到自己会碰到这样一个算是挺有礼貌的士兵。“那就扫吧，接下来应该需要一点我的个人资料是吗？”

  “啊，正是，感谢您的理解与配合，我们需要您的姓名，种族，还有战舰识别号码。” 艾尔格斯稍微微笑了一下说道。

  “阿卡萨斯·弗伦尔斯塔·艾森博恩，至于种族么，你填精灵和龙裔混血就好了，一半一半。战舰识别号.....等我一下。” 阿卡萨斯这是打开了舰内通讯，“奥利维亚，麻烦你把战舰识别号给我一下。” 但是在没有人注意到的地方，阿卡萨斯按下了一个红色的按钮，上面写着奥利维亚的名字。

  “我的副官应该记得这个识别号，麻烦你等一下了。” 阿卡萨斯说道，顺着战舰的外部扫描器看了一下正在扫描阿特拉斯号的国防军护卫舰。

  第三阶段的扫描一般就是用来获得战舰大致信息的，类似于战舰的长宽高，大概炮塔的数量和位置，以及创建一个战舰外部的3D模型。第二阶段的扫描就更加细致了，能了解到战舰内部的生命体数量，炮塔的类型，以及大致的格局分部。而第一阶段的扫描则是能够完全创建出战舰的整个里外的3D模型，精确到分米。

  很快，穿着一身简谱的布衣的奥利维亚走进了指挥室，手上正拿个一个电子的屏幕。她用空余的左手卷了卷自己那金色的长发，向着阿卡萨斯点了一下头，然后对着视频通话说道，“阿斯加德号，坠弦月级轻型巡洋舰，经过私下改装，识别号为CZXY-57734。” 随后，奥利维亚便站在了阿卡萨斯的后面，等待着他的下一个命令。

  “嗯....长度758米的坠弦月级轻型巡洋舰么...很少见到呢....” 艾尔格斯再次对着阿卡萨斯敬了一个军礼，“登记完毕，感谢您的配合。” 随后便切断了切断。

  看着和国防军的通讯已经切断，阿卡萨斯叹了一口气，指了一下奥利维亚，然后又指了一下旁边的墙角。

  奥利维亚看到了阿卡萨斯的手势之后咬了一下自己的嘴唇，然后就极不情愿的脱下了自己身上穿着的布衣，丢在了墙角。她在这件衣服下面什么都没有穿，在衣服褪下之后，奥利维亚胴体直接暴露在了阿卡萨斯的面前，后者则从面前的桌子的抽屉里面拿出了一个黑铁锻造的项圈。

  奥利维亚的身材非常高挑，哪怕现在光着脚也有一米八出头的样子，但是还是比面前的阿卡萨斯矮了半头。看着面前这个需要自己稍微仰望才能看着眼睛的身影，奥利维亚的身体开始微微的颤抖着，好像她的面前站着的不是一位半龙裔，而是一个恶魔一样。

  阿卡萨斯的左手向一个铁钳一样抓住了奥利维亚那美丽的脸蛋，把她的整个脑袋都固定在了他的手掌之中。他的右手则娴熟的把黑铁项圈缓缓带在了无法反抗的奥利维亚的脖子上，然后轻轻的一扣，这个看上去很原始，实际上并不原始的项圈就完美的上锁了。

  在满意的看了一下自己的“杰作”之后，阿卡萨斯猛的把手中的铁链拉向了自己，而没有做好准备的奥利维亚瞬间就被这股力量拉的失去了平衡，一下便跪在了地上。她抬起了脑袋，这时，她的脸上已经出现的两道明显的泪痕。但是阿卡萨斯并没有在意，而是一把抓住了她的头发，开始把她向上拉。与此同时，他的脚却踩住了连接奥利维亚两枚乳环的铁链，而奥利维亚的胸部也开始被不自然的拉长了。

  “求....求求您，不...不要...啊啊啊！！！” 听见了奥利维亚的求饶之后，阿卡萨斯不但没有停下，反而用另一只脚狠狠的踢在了奥利维亚的的蜜穴上，给她带来了更多的痛苦。

  “我刚刚可没让你说出战舰的名字和型号哦，这就是你的惩罚....不，这次才是刚刚开始而已！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总字数：1902  
> 本章字数：1902


	2. 第二章：战舰中的二三事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节未完

  第二章：战舰中的二三事

  阿特拉斯号上面其实根本没有船员，因为舰载的人工智能系统足以进行绝大部分的操纵了，整艘战舰上只有阿卡萨斯和奥利维亚两人而已。至于为什么船上没有维修员和工程师也能完美的航行而不会出现问题，这就要归功于坠弦月级轻巡洋舰上面自带的检修机器人了。

  这些由人工智能操纵的无人检修机在被制造的时候就编入了舰船上近乎所有可能发生的问题，从电子设备短路，到战舰老化，到战舰受损，只要有足够的物质去修复这些问题，检修机器人都可以去处理。甚至如果敌方有作战单位冲到阿特拉斯号上面了，这些配备了简易激光武器的机器人也可以让敌人受到一些挫折。

  准确来说，阿特拉斯号其实不是一搜标准的坠弦月级轻巡洋舰，为了储存更多的货物，这艘特别为探索改造的战舰并没有安装任何实弹武器。因为实弹武器需要储存弹药的空间，特别是导弹这样还需要很多人力物力来维护的装备。

  阿特拉斯号需要储备大量的能量，因为为了进一步的增加货仓，阿特拉斯号的引擎也是直接消耗能量，而不是燃料。

  当然，这也是一个挺好的改动，虽然阿特拉斯号的能量消耗很大，但是至少阿卡萨斯和人工智能不需要再去考虑燃料和弹药的补给了。毕竟，能量是储存起来消耗空间最少的了。

  不过不管怎么说，阿特拉斯号虽然是一搜探索用的战舰，但是实际上它的战斗能力并不是很弱。一门安装在战舰正前方，功率为120000的“歼灭者”等离子主炮，24门安装在战舰正上方和正下方，功率为4000的等离子机炮，以及3门安装在战舰后方上面，功率为15000的离子加农炮。


End file.
